


War

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fun and Games, Got the idea from the Conan interview, War, it's all fun and games until somebody get hurts, nerf guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: There's a war between you and Sam Winchester





	War

It was war. An all out war. Nothing was safe. Everything was a damn target. You weren't going down. Not yet. You were stronger than this. 

  
"Come on Sam!" You egged on the younger Winchester from behind the safety of the wall you were hiding behind. "I know you got more then that in you!"   
  


"You are dead!" Sam yelled as you heard him cock the barrel on his weapon. This was going to be an interesting gun fight. 

After turning your head around the corner you give Sam a smile then quickly go back to hiding just before a bullet flies past your head. Fuck that was close. A smirk crossed your face as you heard Sam grumble under his breath. He was out of ammo. After holding the gun close to you, you turned the corner again and took your shot. The bullet that went flying from your gun traveled through the air then nailed Dean directly in the forehead. 

  
"Son of a bitch!" You growl as you lower your gun. "What the hell did you do Dean?"  
  


"He's my baby brother," Dean rubbed at the little mark on his forehead. "I will always take a bullet for him."  
  


"An orange Nerf bullet doesn't count you asshole!" You give Dean the stare of death as he bends down to pick up the orange bullet you hit him on the head with. Now was the perfect chance. 

After making a split second decision you lift the gun back up and pull the trigger. Your final bullet slams Sam in the chest then falls next to Dean's hand.   
  


"That's a cheap shot." Dean grumbled as he picked up the new Nerf bullet.   
  


"Doesn't matter." You lift your arms up in the air in victory. "I am still the victor!"   
  


Dean rolled his eyes as he started to pick up all the orange bullets that were riddled all over the bunker. God these damn things were everywhere. How did they manage to collect so many of these damn things anyways? While Dean walked across the room picking up the bullets Sam decided to cross the room. 

After scooping you up Sam draped you over his shoulder then headed off towards the bedroom.   
  


"Put me down Winchester!" You yell as your fists hit against his back.   
  


"Sorry  _Little Girl,"_  the tone in Sam's voice changed dramatically. It went from playful to his dark,dominant tone.  "But cheaters must get punished." 


End file.
